With Butterfly Wings
by Fiora Kariakis-Mana
Summary: When a foreign lord visits Sesshomaru's castle, Rin is transformed into a creature that feeds on the blood, a creature considered evil. But how will the Western Lord try and save his love, or even cope with her transformation?
1. Act 1

__

~~~With Butterfly Wings~~~

~Act 1~

The young woman stepped out of her large quarters and onto the moon-soaked balcony, sighing with the sight of the starry sky. The air around her was icy, but it didn't faze her. As a weak breeze blew past, she pulled her thin robes tighter around her dainty body. She looked down, and saw the small, faceted emerald orb that hung from her neck. "Oh…Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed. A few weeks earlier, perhaps a month or so, her lord had given it to her. _"My Rin deserves the best" _he had said. But now…Rin was getting an awful feeling.

The lord of a neighboring land, a man called Blood Mage Kael Dawnfield, to discuss some politics that Rin was in the dark about. Sesshomaru wasn't one for negotiations, but then again, the demon lord had said many a time that he didn't like to leave his young human lord for battle. Rin sighed. This 'Blood Mage' worried her. "I wonder why they call him a _Blood Mage_," she thought aloud. _Perhaps he cast his spells with blood?_ "No…that's a foolish idea…" she muttered. Rin looked up at the full moon once again, serenity washing over her. Then she looked down at the surrounding land, and that serenity faded. 

Rin saw the visiting Blood Mage, along with his small entourage, drew near the castle. She got yet another bad vibe. _Why does he have an aura so filled with evil? He is only a demon lord…right? _As more wind blew, she shivered slightly and walked back into her warm quarters, where a small fire burned in the hearth. 

She walked across the icy floor, and then sat before the warmth of the flames, hugging her knees to her chest. The gold embroidery on her red silk kimono glistened almost like fire, as the shadows danced on the nearly dark walls. Being that it was late at night, the entire castle thought she was already asleep. But the dark, ominous vibes she had been getting scared off even sleep. Rin could hear the servants bustling about in the floors below in anticipation of the important guest, though she doubted Sesshomaru was paying much attention. He would probably just act like he cared during their discussions, then send him on his way. Rin heaved a sigh. _Perhaps I should see what this Blood Mage is all about…_

~--**--~

Sesshomaru stood on the highest tower of his castle, the winds blowing at him sharply. He gave a slight sigh, thinking of his young ward. He had seen her standing on her own balcony, simply staring up at the stars. She had gone back into her room, and he suspected she was finally retiring for the night. Of course he realized that he would soon have to tend to the matters of the neighboring lord at hand. "Blood Mage Kael Dawnfield. Pah," he mused. He certainly did not feel like doing this at all, wishing more to spend time with his lovely Rin. It was amazing how she had crept into his heart, a feat that had been thought impossible by even the great Lord Sesshomaru himself. 

Was it truly possible that he, the mighty Sesshomaru, could fall in love with a mortal girl? He breathed a slight sigh. Apparently, it was. A warm smile came to his face, as he turned and walked inside, heading down the spiral staircase of the tower. With his demon speed, he quickly reached the bottom, which led into his large quarters. Without passing a glance, he exited his quarters, which was practically the west wing of the castle. Soon, in the sweeping foyer of his fortified stronghold, where he saw a tall, muscular man with a long mane of golden hair, wearing a large black cape lined with red, a matching black tunic below it all, and standing around him was a small group of sorcerers and their female counterparts. This was certainly the Blood Mage.

As Sesshomaru neared him, the mage spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru, I presume," he said. Sesshomaru simply gave a nod, pausing for a moment. He was too overwhelmed by the scent of death and the aura of darkness to speak. It was as if the group before him was a troupe of living corpses. When he was finally able to come to his senses, he gave a reply. "And you are the Blood Mage Kael Dawnfield," the demon replied icily. Kael lifted and waved his hand, quickly dispersing his magic-wielding companions. Taking Sesshomaru's sharp amber glare as a hint, the two or three servants cleared the area. It was if they were about to battle it out, and no one wanted to be caught in the crossfire. 

Of course, the mage had not come to the demon lord's castle to fight. And if Lord Sesshomaru changed his mind and tried to settle their dispute in that way, he had brought his top mages to take care of the demon for him. Kael had no wish whatsoever to sully his hands with the blood of a slaughtered lord. But it would be fine if his underlings were blamed. He gave an icy smile, earning a strong, piercing glare from Sesshomaru. "Keal…it seems that you have tried to take power in the northern parts of my lands…but when hell-born scum show up and begin draining the blood of the people you claim are yours, you let them be to try and defend themselves from these creatures. Is there any explanation for this, or are you simply incompetent of ruling?" 

It seemed that Sesshomaru struck a cord when he mentioned creatures that drank blood. There were a wide range; vampires were most known, but there were ghouls, goblins, zombies, and any other creatures that simply did. Any one of this array could've been the cause, so the demon brushed it off. But something about this 'Blood Mage' disturbed him. Why exactly was he called a _Blood Mage_? Once again, the lord brushed it off. It simply was not important. What was important was getting his land back. 

"Simply because my mages are needed at our capital to defend our small city. It is not an army…simply a large group of powerful magic wielders. Even with their strength, being outnumbered would be their demise. And it is better to have some forces then none at all, is it not, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru simply gave him a sharp smirk. "Hai…but it is better to have actual people to rule then simply a stronghold," he hissed. Kael seemed uneasy at this, and took a moment to reply. 

~--**--~

Rin hid behind a doorway, just peeking her eyes out at the two negotiating lords. She was still wearing her obi and formal kimono, along with her emerald pendant. She hadn't bothered take the time; she just wanted to learn what and who this 'Blood Mage' really was. Rin could still feel the evil aura emanating from him, as well as still getting the bad vibe. But being closer to him…it was so much worse. She sank to her knees as her head throbbed in pain, so much escalating that she disregarded her master and the mage speaking. It was as if she could sense the slight stress in the mage's mood. She bit her lip to stifle a whisper, when the mage's red eyes fell on her. And then, Blood Mage Kael Dawnfield spoke. 

"My, my, Lord Sesshomaru. You have quite a lovely young ward spying on us…" 


	2. Act 2

__

~~~With Butterfly Wings~~~

~Act 2~

Rin shuddered when the mage spoke of her. She tried to flee, but when she turned to run away, she slipped on her scarlet kimono, falling to her knees. She cursed under her breath, not noticing that Sesshomaru was right behind her. "Rin…what are you doing down here?" he asked harshly. She looked up, her face a dismal sight. She had no idea what he would do; perhaps even strike her, as she looked up into his lukewarm expression. 

He knelt down next to her, taking her chin into his hand. "You don't need to fear, Rin," he said softly. She gave him a gentle smile in reply, her cheeks turning rosy in a light blush. "Your beauty is extraordinary," Kael complimented. Sesshomaru gave a slight growl, and then shot a narrowed glare at the mage. "Silence. You already have part of my land," he hissed. Kael took a cautious step back, but his expression was a mixture of a sinister anger and twisted desire, so much that it, too, made Rin's head ache. With Sesshomaru's helping hand, she stood. 

"I'm going to retire, milord. I'm not feeling too well tonight," she said faintly. He nodded as she walked off, and then turned back to Kael. "Dawnfield…how dare you say that," he hissed menacingly. Kael looks slightly surprised. "Oh…so you've claimed that human woman for yourself. My earnest apologies," he said. Of course, what Kael thought and said were two completely different things. 

His remark was answered by the sharpest growl he had received yet. Sesshomaru waited until Rin was out of earshot, then spoke to Kael. "I have **not** claimed her for myself…" he hissed lowly, a tint of red in his eyes. A sarcastic look spread on Kael's face. "So…you would not oppose me taking her back to our lands?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked as though he could leap at the lord and tear his throat out with his teeth. Kael just chuckled. "It seems that I've struck a cord, Lord Sesshomaru," he said, a sadistic smirk on his face. 

Sesshomaru growled lowly at him, "Yes, yes you have. I've kept that girl in my castle for nine years and I'm not about to send her off with some shady lord who seeks to steal my land." Kael's smirk grew. "Well…then I guess my having the girl is not an option. May I at least know that pretty little bellflower's name? It was Rin, was it not?" he asked. Sesshomaru simply did not answer, due to his anger. He was furious that someone who was stealing his land to create his own would even dare to ask to have the other lord's ward as a wife. He was enraged…though this wasn't the thing he would typically be enraged about. 

"But…Lord Sesshomaru, your lovely pet Rin shows much potential in the arts of a mage. I can feel power coursing through her veins. You have no idea how much your are stunting her by keeping her in a place like this…" Kael spoke icily, his smirk fading away to an unhappy grimace. Sesshomaru snorted at this. "I seriously doubt that, Blood Mage. I even doubt that you're worthy of the title you're given," he hissed. Kael eyed him, resenting the insult. "You dare say that my rank as a Blood Mage is falsified?" he demanded angrily. But the Blood Mage quickly calmed down. 

"Please excuse that, Lord Sesshomaru. I meant no insult," Kael said, his sincerity scarce. The other demon lord scoffed, brushing a bit of his steely gray hair away from his molten gold eyes. "I doubt that there is any way we will ever come to an agreement over who will own _my_ lands, Dawnfield--so I suggest you leave now," Sesshomaru rumbled austerely. Kael raised one of his golden eyebrows, his red eyes showing frustration. "You won't even allow a _friend _to stay in your home for one night? You certainly have a large residence…I don't you'd even notice me," he said.

Kael used the word 'friend' lightly, as he did with his lie of Rin's mage power. Of course, she could sense his evil aura, but it was no feat for a human. The hundreds of priests, monks, and priestesses were capable of this as well, so it was nothing special. But he longed so much for her it was nearly unbearable. His hands balled into fists, to the point that his knuckles began to turn white. But once again, he reverted back to his regal look, though he still looked as though he didn't take Sesshomaru seriously. "If you leave now…you should be able to reach your city by morning," the white-haired demon said.

The Blood Mage glowered at him. Sesshomaru really _was _telling him to leave. Kael shut his eyes, and then lowered his head, speaking icily to the demon lord before him. "If it is your wish, milord, I shall leave your sanctum." With that, Kael turned, and exited the castle, the cavernous doorway opened by his power. And that was the last Sesshomaru would see of him. Or at least, he thought that way. 

~--**--~

Rin lie between the silken sheets of her bed, her fingers tracing over the patterns of the top blanket, the fire that once burned extinguished. Flowers…leaves, branches--an array of things, a giant picture of nature's perfection were embroidered onto the fine silk. But on that night, Rin was feeling no perfection from anything, only a dismal miasma of distrust and fear. That lord was up to something…she could feel it. His power was immense, his evil even more. She still was wearing her kimono and obi, though they had already become quite wrinkled. And finally, after a few more moments of tossing and turning, she sat up, kicked her blankets off, and then got out of bed.

She sat on the edge of her high mattress for a few minutes, looking around the blackened room. The moonlight coming in from her stained glass windows gave the shadows an eerie effect, like noblewomen in colorful gowns, dancing as the curtains blew in the breeze, moving the lights. She shut her eyes, dreaming silently for a moment. But quickly coming back to her senses, she opened her eyes, quickly stepping onto the icy floor. She took a few steps, when once again, the uneasy feeling that Kael gave her swept over her. 

Rin froze, and looked around. Of course, there was no one there, no intruders in her room, and certainly not Blood Mage Kael. A bit jostled, she continued walking, until she reached the doors to her balcony, a mix of stained glass patterns, ebony-stained wood, and lead. She paused for a second, once again admiring how the moonlight shimmered through the glass in a conglomeration of colors, each blending perfectly together. She gave a slight sigh, her lips curling into the faintest of smiles. Rin reached up and handled her emerald amulet, her thoughts now straying to Sesshomaru. 

She had first realized her feelings for her lord a few years back, when she had turned fourteen. It wasn't really an event in particular that had told her; she had just seen him one morning and realized that she was in love. Rin knew that Sesshomaru returned _some _kind of feelings, but what those were she was completely unsure of. 

Once again shaking herself from her daydream-like thoughts, Rin slowly set her hand on the right door's handle, quickly opened it, and walked outside. It had become much colder then it had earlier, a harsher wind blowing, and Rin was now glad that she had yet to take off her kimono and obi. She now only longed for her slippers, but this problem was minuscule, just as she felt watching the thousands upon thousands of stars in the clear sky above her, as well as the full, Harvest Moon that glowed in the sky as well. Rin took a few steps forward to the edge of the balcony, setting her hands on the icy marble railing. 

When a blast of frigid air blew past her, she grabbed her arms and shivered, trying to keep warm. But she shivered from more then just the wind. She had gotten that feeling again…the terrible feeling that Kael gave her. Rin tried to divert her thoughts to other things, things that made her feel safe, Sesshomaru, in particular. But it was to no avail. She felt as though even though the Blood Mage had left, an echo of his power remained, keeping just a step behind her, his lustful gaze stalking her. Then, she heard the loud snap of a branch. 

Rin let out a stifled cry and jumped, nearly going right over the railing. But then she heard the branch, belonging to one of the trees potted on her balcony, fall to the marble floor, as well as the noises of a surprised squirrel, sounding as though it was laughing at her. She saw the creature for a moment, but it was already ducking behind something, perhaps one of the stone statues that sat near her door, acting as silent guards. But even knowing that the noise she had heard was only a small, harmless animal; she was still worried by the feeling of Kael's power. 

She knew she was feeling much more then simple remnants or traces of the Blood Mage's evil aura. She could feel much more, the same amount she had picked up when she stood before him. And of course, this could only mean one thing: that he was still somewhere near or perhaps even within the stronghold she had called her home for so long. But that was impossible. Rin had felt Kael's power disappear for a time, had seen his companions traveling off into the distance…so how was it that he could still be present in the castle? Even _if _he was still there, how was it that he was able to keep himself hidden from Sesshomaru, whose amazing sense of hearing and smell would've been enough to detect him hours beforehand? All of these questions puzzled Rin very much…

After a few moments of quiet, Rin heard the sound of birds crowing. She shivered, their sounds giving the chilly autumn night an eerie feeling. Then, she heard a thump, and all went silent. Something had just killed those birds. Rin's eyes darted around, and her breathing quickened. Now she was certain that something was out there. 

She quickly released the railing, feeling her heart rate speed up. She took a few steps back, her eyes still moving back and forth. She heard rustling in the trees, and then the thud of something hitting stone. Rin let out a slight whimper, and made a break for her door. Then, she heard footsteps from behind, and she turned. She would've screamed out in terror, but she was too petrified to do so. 

Rin saw a man, more of a silhouette, his clothing and cape blowing in the wind. But what frightened her more was his only noticeable feature, his red, glowing eyes. She knew immediately who it was: Kael. As the shadowed figure took a few steps forward, his features came into view, and her suspicions of this man being Blood Mage Kael were proved. She gasped out, but she was still unable to scream out due to the fear she was possessed by. 

"Now, now, Rin," he said softly, "You have no need to fear me." Rin continued to shake in fear, but then somehow, defiance flashed in her. "Stay back…I'll call for Lord Sesshomaru," she growled lowly. Kael gave a slight, insulting chuckle. "And then what? Watch as I tear him apart?" he asked sadistically. Rin scowled at him. "Sesshomaru could kill you with one strike!" she hissed back. Kael leered at her lustfully. "And if he could not reach you?" 

Rin looked at him strangely. "W-what…are you…t-talking about?" she asked shakily. Kael raised a hand, and it then began to glow a dark red, nearly a shade of maroon. He let out a slight chuckle, then recited an incantation in an archaic language. Then, Rin heard the sound of stone grinding against stone, and she looked back. When she did so, she saw a terrifying sight. The two stone statues, each of a dragon-like creature holding a spear and wearing heavy armor, were glowing the same red as Kael's hand…and moving, as though they were actually living creatures. Then, as Kael dropped his hand, the two statues turned, crossing their spears so that they blocked off the door, Rin's only means of escape.

"What do you want from me?" Rin demanded sharply. Before she could say more, or even flinch, using a spell, Kael appeared before her. And once again, before she could move, he grabbed onto her arms. "It's not what I want _from _you…but you yourself," he said aggressively, drawing her closer to him. A few tears caused by horror and fear ran down her cheeks as she felt her body pressed against him, Kael's hands fondling her chest. "There's no need to fear me…" he whispered again, trailing off. Rin tried and tried again to force him off, but it was to no avail. Finally, when she got up enough strength, she pulled away and spun around, letting him tear off part of her kimono in the process. 

"Kukukuku…feisty little kitten, aren't we?" he chuckled, his tone taunting. She bit her lip, the icy air getting to her now exposed legs. Rin took a few steps back, not stopping until she reached the cold railing once again. 

"I know you were sensing my powers, little Rin…I know you could tell that there was something…different about me, that my powers were not of this world…that and your beauty is what intrigued me to the point of forcing myself on you to satisfy my desires. But…for the record, I did ask your Lord Sesshomaru for your hand…if he would've said yes, you wouldn't be being taken by force right now," he laughed, coming closer by the minute. Only a few moments later, he was once again pressed against her, groping her most dishonorably. 

"Please…" she begged, "I'll give you anything you want. Anything! Please…just not _me_!" At this, Kael gave a sadistic chuckle. "My sincere apologies, my fair maiden, but right now, the only thing I want is you…" Hearing these sickening words, Rin clenched her eyes shut, her hand fumbling to her obi. "Then you leave me no other choice…then this!" she shrieked, pulling a small tanto that Sesshomaru had given her from the golden wrap. In one, fluid motion, she slipped the small dagger from its sheathe and quickly stabbed Kael in the gut, though she immediately knew that it was only a flesh wound.

As the Blood Mage staggered backward, Rin shivered, still gripping the bloody tanto like it was her own life; and in this case, it practically was. She was breathing hard, her raven black hair swirling in the wind behind her. Kael growled at her, wiping away a bit of blood that came from his mouth. "So…you like it rough, eh? I'm sure I can show you a good time, then," he hissed. Once again, he used a spell to appear before her, capturing her lips in a rough, certainly unwanted kiss. 

Rin continued to try and force him off, and when she raised her dagger to stab him once again, he reached up as well, snatching it from her. He jumped back a little, admiring the way the moonlight fell on his dark blood, which stained the steel blade. "Such a naughty little girl…" he cooed sickly. Kael then leapt into the air, and as he came down, he slashed the small tanto, but he was close enough so that he caused a long, but not serious gash, spanning from Rin's shoulder to her waistline. Rin let out a sharp scream of pain, her voice no longer hindered by her extreme fear. Kael once again used a spell to transport himself right before her. 

Kael grabbed onto her arms again, pressing himself against her. Rin winced in pain. "Please…don't," she pleaded. She shuddered as she felt his blood seep into her own wound. Then, something paralyzed her. As Kael's blood entered her bloodstream, her eyes went blank and her body limp. _What's happening to me?! _She felt so weak…the only thing supporting her was Kael's weight. She wasn't sure if she would rather be fondled further by this disgusting monster or fall over balcony. Rin's world went black, able to feel nothing but pain…searing pain. She felt an awful pain in her teeth…as if her gums were being torn apart. 

She felt another burning pain in her neck, like two flaming needles digging into her now pale flesh. As she drifted in and out of awareness, Rin's whimpers and sobs became stifled, and soon she went silent. _No…I only hope Lord Sesshomaru is already coming…_As soon as these thoughts crossed her mind, she heard the loud sound of steel smashing against stone, and then stone slamming down against her marble balcony. Rin, using all her strength, forced her eyes open, and then she saw Sesshomaru. 

Before she could say anything, Rin passed out once again, and as Kael pulled away to fight against Sesshomaru, her limp form fell to the ground. Of course, Kael let out a sinister chuckle. "So…it seems you've finally showed up. But as you can see, I've already gotten what I wanted," the Blood Mage sneered, wiping blood from his mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down at Rin, lying in a pool of blood, her eyes blank. He gaped a little at the sight, but then shot a ferociously cruel glare at Kael, as if he were a wild animal that had just watched its mate slain. 

"Bastard…" he hissed. Kael let out yet another one of his sick chuckles. "Aww…poor little doggy lost his woman…" the mage laughed. Sesshomaru let out a large, savage growl, and then leapt at Kael, slashing his sharp blade, Tokijin. He nearly struck, but Kael leapt back, landing on the railing. "Excuse the hurry…but I must be going. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome," he said sadistically. With that, he cast a spell, and then disappeared in a flash of dark red smoke. 

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, growling at where Kael had vanished but as soon as the wind carried the scent of Rin's blood toward him, Sesshomaru ran to her and knelt beside her, grabbing her limp form with his one good arm. "Rin…are you alright? Rin, please answer me!" he called. Rin winced, dripping with both hers and Kael's blood. "Rin…I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," Sesshomaru said, his voice full of regret. But miraculously, she opened her eyes, if only half way. "No…it was not your fault, Lord Sesshomaru…not you fault at all…" she said. Her voice was faint, and he could smell death clinging to her. 

But…as well as the deathly scent of Kael's blood, she smelled dead as well. Then, as soon as he thought this, she winced in excruciating pain, her eyes slamming shut. Rin gave a loud whimper, nearly a scream, and then, after shaking for a few moments, went limp. "I'm so sorry…" he muttered, brushing a strand of her raven hair away with his clawed hand. She looked like she was in so much pain, so much pain that it caused even Sesshomaru some. 

Then, he laid her back down onto the cold marble balcony, trying his best to keep her out of the large amount of blood. She had fought Kael hard, but in the end, it wasn't enough. With this thought, he reached down, and pulled out his other sword, Tenseiga, and was immediately able to see the imps from the next world. But…they stood about a foot away, looking at Rin's body with confusion, as if they were not sure weather she was dead or not. Of course…Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she was dead or not. But without wasting any more time in hesitation, he swung the blade, killing both imps in one swing. They disappeared, and he quickly sheathed his life-giving blade. 

As Sesshomaru watched Rin intently, she once again began to breath. But what he had noticed was that the bite mark that Kael had left on her neck had not yet healed. But he didn't put much thought into it. That is…until Rin opened her eyes…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

~~~Review Responses!~~~  
  
Angel64--Thank you for saying so!

Valdimarian--Hmm…I hadn't really noticed that…

Skittles0765--Yea…Kael is rather creepy. Course you can tell that now…


	3. Act 3

__

~~~With Butterfly Wings~~~

~Act 3~

Sesshomaru gazed down at Rin, her eyes shining a sinister shade of dark red. "Lord Sesshomaru…what's wrong?" she asked, her voice only a faint whisper. In turn, Sesshomaru gave her the slightest of smiles. "Nothing, Rin," he replied softly. Looking around at all the blood that was spattered on the gray marble of the balcony, he cringed. Then he looked back down at her, body bloodied, and her once-fine kimono torn apart, the bloodstains very faint on the red silk. "Come now," he said, disgust of Kael's attack evident in his voice, "You need your rest." 

Rin slowly stood, clinging to Sesshomaru for support. The demon held her up, and then began to lead her back to her large accommodations. As soon as she took a few steps, her knees giving out and her balance shaky. "You're alright, I won't let you fall," he said reassuringly. Rin continued to follow him, and though it was hard for her to walk still, she quickly regained her composure. But then, Rin fell to her knees, and began to sob. Sesshomaru dropped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. 

"Rin…it's alright…" he said dryly, trying his best to comfort her. "I just feel so ashamed…I don't know why I didn't call out for you sooner…I just…just…" she cried. "Shush, Rin," he soothed. Then, he stood, bringing her with him. "Come on, you should get into something else before you catch cold," he said. Rin nodded weakly, saying nothing, and then continued to follow her lord along. As they crossed over the threshold of Rin's room, she looked down at the scattered and numerous shards of colored glass on the ground, chunks of the wood frame and lead strips mingled among them. Fragments of her guardian statues had even gotten inside, though they were small. Rin was able to make out the broken eye of one of the stone creatures. 

Once they cleared the debris, Sesshomaru turned to go back out onto the balcony. "I'll let your redress," he said simply. With that he was out the door, standing out next to the doorframe. Rin shivered, then stepped across the room to the large dark wood bureau near her large bed. She touched the top drawer, which held her night kimonos, but then looked to the surface of the drawers, where a small chest sat. It was what she kept her emerald talisman, which was amazingly still with her. The chest, a beautiful ebony color, had paintings on it, of each of the four creatures that ruled the stars. A green dragon on the top, a black tortoise on the right, a red phoenix at the bottom, and a white tiger at the left. Inlaid in the creatures were diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and onyx. A beautiful combination, but even the rich decoration brought no joy to her heart. 

Rin then took her jewel off, set it on the wood surface below the chest, the opened it up. She ran her hands along the smooth velvet interior, her fingertips dipping into the large groove for the green stone. Rin picked up the necklace by its chain, and then neatly set it inside. She closed the chest and snapped the latch back shut. Then, her eyes narrowed, she sighed and opened the top drawer. She examined the contents, a rainbow of somberly colored silk sleeping kimonos, basically a lighter version of what she usually wore, minus the obi as well. Rin soon picked up a deep, royal blue nightgown, and then after taking a few steps, set it on her bed. 

Then, Rin began to peel off her blood-soaked kimono, grimacing at the sight of her pale skin covered in dried blood. Knowing that it would be gotten rid of soon, she simply let the bloody tatters fall to the floor. She didn't care anymore. Rin simply wanted to rid herself of the terrifying recollections of a few hours ago. She had thought that she was going to die…actually, she thought she _had _died. _Did Lord Sesshomaru use his life-giving blade on me once again? _Rin would've asked him, but she just didn't want to remember anything…just to block it out and crawl into a ball. 

By the time she had her new clothing on, she once again fell to her knees, sobbing. Sesshomaru glanced in, and when she saw she was dressed, he walked in, kneeling down next to her shaking form. "Rin…it's alright. He's gone…and _if _hecomes back…I'll take his head," he said. Of course, this wasn't the best thing he could've said, and as soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. Once again, Sesshomaru helped Rin to stand. "You need rest. Now come," he said, leading her to her large bed. He let her sit down, and then walked back over to the doorway to her balcony. 

Rin sighed woefully, tucking herself into the satiny silk sheets and warm blankets. The soft, warm shield around her was comforting. As she snuggled in, she rested her head on the fluffy goose-down pillow. She was serene for a moment, a wave of calm washing over her. But as she brushed some of her charcoal-black hair out of her face, she came across the two, small punctures in her neck, dried blood around them. Kael had drained her of blood…but why? She gave a stifled whimper, which unintentionally summoned Sesshomaru to her side. 

As a few more frightened tears ran down her cheeks, Rin felt the soothing touch of Sesshomaru's clawed hand on her arm. "Shhh…it's alright, Rin. You don't have to worry," he said. But even Sesshomaru was unsure if everything would be alright. Rin's skin was still quite pale, and she smelled hollow, almost like she hadn't regained her entire soul when Sesshomaru killed the imps from the other side. But…had she even lost any of her soul at that point? Sesshomaru shook his head in dismay as he looked down at Rin's shaking form. She was still utterly terrified…but who could blame her? 

"I'll stay with you for a while," he spoke simply, his voice brisk. Rin opened one eye, then looked up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru…you don't have to do that," she stuttered. In reply, Sesshomaru gave her a sharp, 'no-arguing' look. The smallest of smiles crept onto Rin's face. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, misty-eyed. For a brief moment, the youkai lord's stern golden eyes focused on her, and her alone as he brushed a stray strand of her raven black hair away from her face. Then, his calming gaze disappeared, and he turned slowly, walking to the door. Before exiting to the balcony to keep watch, he drew the sheer, lavender curtains, and though they did little to keep out the wind, it did give Rin a sense of comfort. 

~--**--~

The next morning when Rin awoke, the wind had faded and the sun was warm and bright. As she groggily opened her golden brown eyes, the dreams of Kael attacking her faded into distant memory. Of course, the memory of the actual even still burned fresh in her mind. As she thought of the last, terrifying night, she reached up, running her fingers down her neck. At first, everything was alright, but then she came to the two tiny punctures, still not healed or scabbed over. _That's strange…_she thought, dipping her fingertips into them. But she felt no pain, none of the usual stinging that was caused by this action. She heaved a slight sigh, then sat up, her blue sleep kimono washing over her like a waterfall over her slim form. She took a few deep breaths, panting. Even though Sesshomaru had healed her with his life-giving blade, she still felt weak. 

Rin sighed, resting her head on the oak, ornately carved headboard of her large, western-style bed. A beautiful, exotic array of birds, trees, and animals from the lush forests of the islands hundreds of miles south. She ran her fingers down the dark wood, all the way down to a carving of a large cat. She had no idea what it was exactly, but its beauty had always allured her. So regal, majestic, yet ferocious, ready to pounce at all times. She shivered and clutched her elbows, though she didn't know why. Her teeth still chattering a bit, she snuggled back under her covers. She swallowed hard, and after a few moments, the haunting chill faded. Rin sat up again, her blankets still pulled up around her. 

She sat for a few moments, when Sesshomaru came through the balcony door. He had stayed, just as he had promised. And Rin suspected he hadn't been sleeping as he didn't need any. But he had stayed, in the exact place he had been when she had fallen asleep, protecting her dutifully. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin started. The smallest of smirks crossed his placid features. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" he asked simply. Rin gave him a large smile. She replied simply, "Better." Of course, this _was _how she felt, but she had little more to express. She was simply happy, happy that she had the care of such a wonderful lord. "Good," he responded. Then, as quickly as it came, his soft smirk faded. "Get some rest. You look like you've visited death's door," he said. With that, Sesshomaru exited the room.

~--**--~ 

As he shut the large oak door to Rin's room, Sesshomaru was mentally kicking himself. He could never say the right things! Rin had nearly lost her life the previous night, and all he could say was 'Get some rest.' He wished he would've stayed with her instead of leaving just then. But for some reason…he'd left. He knew how he cared about her, but for some reason, he simply couldn't confront it. Why was he so afraid of his feelings for her? Sesshomaru shut his eyes for a moment as a migraine of frustration washed over him. He clenched his hand into a fist. He shouldn't have been letting these emotions daunt him. What he _should _be focusing on is how he would right the wrong committed against his lovely young human pet. How he would kill Kael…

A sinister smirk crossed his face. He could just imagine the joy he'd take in tearing out the Blood Mage's throat and mutilating his putrid body. _A body that already reeks of death…_ This memory impressed him. What was it with Kael Dawnfield? He certainly couldn't be human with a scent like that, but he didn't have the physical strength to be a demon. He was simply good with a sword and could weave powerful dark spells. These were both things that humans were capable of, but by the time they could develop their skills to the point Kael had them, they would be in the years close to death. There was no way Kael could be human, but then again, there are things in this world that are unexplainable…

Sesshomaru sighed. He needed clarity, and since childhood, the place he had gone to seek that was the highest tower in his large castle. With this thought, he began to walk down the winding, marble hallway in long strides, heading to the east wing. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, ignoring the warm light that filtered through the stained glass windows, complicated, detailed designs of great dog demons of his family line defeating their enemies with little effort. Some of the servants and relatives had memories stir up when they saw them, but they did little to his spirits. He cared little of his father's family. Any proud and powerful demon that threw away their life to sire half-breed children with some piece of human trash he picked up at a farm was trash themselves. Of course, these emotions had begun to change as he had gotten to know Rin…as his emotions developed for her. 

~--**--~

Rin lie in her bed, her dark hair pooled around her. She was wide and awake, not tired at all. But she still felt…weak. She was perfectly aware, but moving her limbs taxed her body a considerable amount. Her muscles were stiff and ached when she attempted to move. She had tried to fall asleep, but she knew this was a weakness that would not be relieved by rest, but what the cure for her strange ailment was. Rin licked her lips. There was an odd hunger burning within her. She was so hungry.…perhaps _that_ was the reason she felt like such an invalid. Mustering as much vigor as she could, she sat up on her elbows, then completely. Shaking a little, she kicked off her blankets, then spinning around so that she sat on the edge of her mattress. 

"Here goes nothing…" she murmured. Then, Rin set one pale foot down on the icy floor, then another. Then, using the bed as support, she unsteadily stood. Then, she slowly released her death grip on her bed, taking an uneasy step forward. At first she felt a falling sensation, like she was falling straight onto her face. She would've cried out, but then she realized that she wasn't falling, that it was the blood rushing from her head. She had simply stood up too fast. "That was quite unsettling…" she whispered to herself. She bit her lip, and took a few more steps forward. After a few moments and a few more steps, she was much more used to being up and walking around. Soon, she was out the door, being as secretive as she could, lest one of the many servants send her back to her bed.

As Rin walked wearily toward the large spiral staircase to the lower level, where the kitchen was, she took a misstep, biting her tongue as she regained her footing. Wincing, she prodded her mouth with her index finger, and when she retracted it, she saw a spot of crimson blood staining her digit. She cursed lightly under her breath, but something then possessed her enough to make her lick the blood off. Rin sucked on her finger for a moment, getting every drop of the red liquid off, then licking her lips. A moment later as her senses returned, she grimaced. "What…what was that?" she asked herself, the fear evident in her small voice. Then, she continued walking, trying to repress yet another memory. 

The next few minutes passed on without incident, and soon, she was at the back door of the kitchen. She could smell warm food being prepared, sukiyaki, sashimi, oden…so many wonderful scents, strong enough that she didn't need Sesshomaru's nose to pick up. She held her breath for a moment, and then slowly opened the creaky door, hoping that no one would detect her presence. As she took her first few steps inside, she was greeted by the same scents she had smelled from outside, just stronger since their was no large wooden door between them. As Rin walked along a long table with food all over it, she scoped out what exactly she would eat. After a few moments of drooling over the delicious food, she picked up a nice piece of teriyaki eel. 

"Mmmmm…" she reeled, smiling. Then, with no further hesitation, she took a large bite. But just as soon as she did, she dropped the fish, and spit out what she had in her mouth, scowling feverously. Then she covered over the heel of her hand with her sleeping kimono, wiping off her tongue. "Ugh…what was that?!" she exclaimed, picking it back up. Rin examined it for a moment, and saw nothing wrong. It smelled utterly _delicious_, but for some reason, it tasted awful. _Perhaps it was just from the cut…_she thought. To clear her pallet, she picked up a sweet cake, soaked in a soft honey glaze. She took a small bite, and had the same reaction as she had with the eel. 

Rin dropped the pastry in a hurry, spitting out what she had in her mouth. There was an woeful scowl on her face, her eyes narrowed. "What is going on here?" she demanded lowly. Then Rin looked around, hearing the squeals and wails of a distressed pig. "They must be slaughtering him. Poor little thing," she muttered. Then, something about those distressed yelps hypnotized her. She took a few steps toward the door to the next room, then hid next to the doorframe. She watched curiously, then as though it were an exciting event, entranced as the swine's blood dripped down its neck. 

Rin hungrily licked her lips, yearning to go and drink up the crimson liquid as it rolled down its pink flesh, then falling to the stone floor, mingling with the dirt that had been brought in. "So…hungry…" she whispered, her gaze distant and her tone entranced. Her hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white. As the pig's screeches faded, so too did Rin's trance. She felt warm tears run down her cheeks in terror as she took a few confused steps backward, biting her lip. Then, she turned and bolted for the door, getting out of the warm kitchen as quickly as she could. 

A moment later, she was out of warm embrace of the delicious smells of the food, crying to the point she lay shaking. She stared down at her hands, the marks that her nails had made when she made fists in frustrated yearning. "What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? This…this is Kael's doing…" she sobbed. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying as hard as she could to stop acting like a little child. _What would Sesshomaru say if he found me like this? _she thought. Her cheeks turned a little red, but instead of the cause being tearstains, it was from her embarrassment. She hugged her knees to her chest, letting a few silent tears fall down her cheeks.

~--**--~

Sesshomaru had been watching everything that had happened to Rin in the past few minutes. He had followed her here when he picked up her scent, and then had watched the whole, unnerving scene as it played out. What scared him the most, however, was watching Rin in her silent daze, a soundless bloodlust. _What is making this happen to her? Maybe…this is Kael's doing…_he thought somberly. He took a single step forward, but then paused. He truthfully had no idea how to comfort her. In actuality, he had never even seen her cry like this. Kael had done something terrible to her. But what had he done? What had Kael done to Rin to make her act so strangely…to make her terrified of herself. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He knew that there was only one creature that reeked of death and fed on blood. Kael…had he turned Rin into a vampire? He would test this hypothesis…


End file.
